Broken
by rosiem57
Summary: What happened to lead up to that terrible moment in the alley? Jess had been judged and found wanting.


"Don't," he pleaded," Please don't."

"Why shouldn't I?" The tall man yelled. "I've had enough of you. I don't think I can stomach anymore." He bent forward from the waist and his voice dripped in a growl, "Why don't you keep begging!" Slim Sherman looked down at the man at his feet, and all he felt was anger and utter contempt. Slim's face was contorted and twisted with hate and he held his arm aloft as if at any minute he would bring his fist down again. It was all he could do to stop lashing out with his boots and continue the cruel, bloody assault on his victim. He suddenly wheeled, pressed his arms to his side, and walked away without a backwards glance. The fine misty rain washed over both men, and Slim disappeared from sight down the pinched, dirty alley in the grey dusky evening.

The man on the ground moaned and clutched his side. He had little strength to gather himself up and collapsed broken and bleeding into the mud. He lay there not caring if he died. The rain became a little heavier and rivulets of water gathered in the folds of his clothes and trickled from the prone man's body, running into the churned stinking mud in which he was sprawled. He was not unconscious yet, he just did not care. His spirit was already dead. He could die now; he had nothing to live for. No-one would miss him.

The cold rain began to beat down; as the angels wept for a shattered soul.

* * *

Mort Corey was also out in the rain. The rain was beginning to soak into his clothes and cascaded off the brim of his hat. He could feel himself becoming a little desperate, and he knew his emotions were starting to overtake his cool judgement. His body language reflected his increasing worry and he flicked his head from side to side, straining his eyes up and down Laramie's main street. Jess Harper should have given him the signal by now. What if the boy had turned?

Suddenly Mort saw a bedraggled figure approaching along the soaked boardwalk on the opposite side of the thoroughfare. The figure was not yet quite shrouded in darkness and was tall, broad shouldered and walked bolt upright. Even though something was not right with the picture Mort recognized the outline of his friend, Slim Sherman.

Mort ran across the street to Slim, but it was as if Slim did not see him. Mort grabbed Slim by the arm and although he stopped, Slim did not move his head in Mort's direction. Mort could not see Slim's face because he was angled to the side and the rain continued to fall.

"Slim, Slim", Mort shouted, trying to get Slim's attention. His grip tightened on the wet sleeve.

"Slim, for the love of God, what's the matter? Where's Jess?"

Mort realized Slim should not even be in town but where Slim was, Jess was often not far away. In the last couple of months Mort had witnessed a growing bond between the rancher and his hired hand. He still had concerns about the presence of Jess as the man had a deadly reputation as a gun hand, but he was not one to fault a man until he stepped out of line. Mort was an experienced Sheriff and to date young Harper had kept his head down and had done no wrong as far as he was concerned.

Slim still did not acknowledge Mort or turn his head but he responded, "Baker's alley." He lifted the arm Mort still held and motioned in the direction of the alley from which he came.

Mort let his hand fall from Slim and ran towards the designated area. His focus now was finding Harper. Slim's state shocked him but it would have to wait. The rain was forgotten, and he dropped instinctively low and drew his revolver.

Mort reached the entrance to the alley. It was dark, and boxes blocked his immediate view. Mort twisted and continued into the gloom. He saw it then, and his heart went cold. He wasn't sure but stretched out towards the middle of this dirty little alley was an outline. Instinct told Mort that this was a body and he ran forward, looking about him as he ran to check in case it was a trap. He dropped to his knees. He could not see the face, and he turned the sodden body towards him, hoping in his heart of hearts that this wasn't the young man, Jess Harper. Even before looking at the face Mort knew that his gut had been right.

Mort Corey had seen quite a few dead bodies and knew what they looked and felt like, but as yet he didn't know to be certain. He gently, almost tenderly, turned the body. It was a mess, soaked right through, and with a dark stain low on the left side which could only be blood. Mud covered the side of the face and wild, wet hair plastered the familiar head.

"Oh, Jess' thought Mort, "that it should come to this. To die in a rathole, covered in stinkin' mud, alone." Mort's heart ached.

Practicalities instantly came to the fore, and Mort threw his glove into the mud and tried to find a pulse. It was hard as his hands, and Jess's body, were slick from the rain. Water dripped from both. Although he was concentrating, Mort became aware of someone standing near him. He was too in the moment to worry for his own safety, but yelled, "Get the doctor!" The onlooker did not move. Corey glanced quickly up and saw Slim Sherman standing unmoving staring at the scene before him. Mort saw another person a ways beyond Slim. There were always people drawn to a death and Mort projected his voice, "Get the Doc…. Hurry."

As he turned back to his task in hand Mort saw Jess Harper's eyes flicker open. Momentarily Mort looked deep into a black cavern of pain. The softest of voices whispered brokenly, "It hurts Mort, it hurts…" The eyes shut and the head, now cradled in Mort's gnarled hands, rolled to the side. Mort heard Slim's disembodied voice echo as if a thousand miles away, "Is he dead?"

The rain continued to fall.

* * *

It had all started with Jonesy becoming ill.

At first it just seemed like some temporary sickness that would be over quickly although when Slim thought back on it, he could rarely recall in the past Jonesy being ill. He may have a bad back but for all intents and purposes the older man had the constitution of a cart horse. Andy, Slim's young brother, picked up the slack and meals, and domestic duties continued. It became apparent that Jonesy actually carried some weight at the Relay Station when after a brief time Slim found it difficult to handle the extra work. Milking the cows, mucking out, fixing rooves and all the little extras that Jonesy performed, in addition to his usual ranch jobs and bookwork, were placing a strain on Slim. Jess, his new hand was a good worker and the outriding and stages were all efficiently done, but Slim felt it slipping away from him. He became increasingly tired and out of sorts. Primarily he was now worried more and more about Jonesy as he was now bedridden. The Doctor, Doc Halbert, had visited and advised complete bed rest. He also indicated that if Jonesy's health deteriorated they were to summon him.

Andy and Jess bunkered down and kept doing the usual jobs, and any other Slim allocated. They both knew that Slim was becoming irritable and had started avoiding him at times. They knew this would pass when Jonesy recuperated. Slim could not afford to put anyone else on the payroll so they took their additional duties as instructed.

Slim strode across the yard and came into the house. He glanced at the chair near the front door wishing he could sit for a minute. He had to make time to check Jonesy. He was increasingly aware of how fond he was of the man, and how like a second father he had become. Jonesy had never balked at staying after Matthew Sherman Snr, and in turn Slim's mother had passed away. Jonesy had settled in and worked hard guiding the then heartbroken Slim and Andy. Through the passage of time and his tutelage the boys had grown and the ranch in turn was starting to pay off.

Jonesy lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. "How yah feeling Jonesy. Need anything. Fresh water, a bite to eat?" Jonesy shook his head. He looked washed out and Slim bent and felt the older man's forehead. Jonesy was very clammy and hot. Slim went and collected a small pitcher of fresh, cool water and as he did he made the decision to send Jess into Laramie to get the Doctor.

Slim stepped outside into the yard looking for Jess. He was supposed to be working on a splintered rail on the corral but was not in immediate sight. As he strode over to the enclosure Slim noticed that one of the stage replacement horses, the big bay, had a bloody, ragged gash along his hind leg. The splintered rail looked untouched.

"Jess..Jess," Slim yelled loudly, his anger and exasperation showing in the harsh tone of his voice. "Jess, where the…."

Before Slim could finish his sentence, Jess walked around from the side of the barn. Before the startled cowboy had time to speak Slim's anger found voice. "Where the hell have you been? I asked you to fix that corral and now look, that horse! Can't I trust you to do as you're told? I suppose you were goofing off with Andy!"

"Now see here Slim. I was.."

"I don't care Harper, just do as you are told. I pay you good money to follow my orders!"

"Look Slim I…"

Slim cut him off. He didn't want to listen to excuses. "Mount up and go to Laramie. Jonesy needs the Doctor. Bring him back as soon as you can." With that Slim dismissed Jess by turning his back and stalking over to the corral fence.

Jess wheeled into the Barn and went over to saddle one of the horses. Traveller, his own animal was out in the house paddock and he appreciated the urgency of the task. Slim was his Boss after all, but he was seeing a different side to him lately. He initially felt like retaliating to his dressing down but then he shrugged and figured he would enjoy the ride and being away from the Sherman Ranch. Jonesy needed the Doc and Slim was not coping.

* * *

Jess wasn't one to cut and run when the going got tough, but he still wasn't sure ranching was for him. He had begun to feel fairly good about the ranch and Slim, Jonesy and Andy. There had been some initial reservations, but things had been alright up until Jonesy had been laid low.

Riding was always relaxing for Jess. He enjoyed his horse's company and it gave him time to think. Jess mulled over in his mind recent events and wondered if Slim would continue to be as stressed if, or when, something did happen to Jonesy.

Mort Corey stood in front of his office and he saw Jess Harper ride into town. Jess had a distinctive effortless way in the saddle which Mort observed for a moment. Mort was surprised when he saw Harper stop in front of the Doctor's little house on the edge of town. Mort already knew that Doctor Halbert was not due back into Laramie for at least another hour. Mort had been talking to Halbert earlier and understood the Doc was going out to Alf St John's place. Mr St John was a ninety-one-year-old man and fit as a fiddle, but the Doc liked to look in on him from time to time. Mort thought he had best mosey over and check that all was well at the Sherman relay station. Mort was a good friend of Slim Sherman and liked and respected him as an intelligent, resourceful family man. He also knew Slim as a brave, engaging man with whom he had contact prior to settling in Laramie.

Jess had returned to his animal, mounted and rode towards the Saloon. Mort walked over. He could tell from the few past meetings in which they engaged that Harper was wary of him. Jess was guarded but tipped his hat to the sheriff as he dismounted. However, Mort was a man used to asking questions.

"Everything O.K at the ranch, Jess?"

Jess gave Mort a long hard look. He always weighed up just how much Lawmen needed to know.

"I have to wait for the Doc for Jonesy, Sheriff. His housekeeper said he'd be about forty minutes and that he's at a place on the other side of town, so I guess I'll cool my heels in here." As an afterthought Jess added, "he's sick."

Jess made his way into the Saloon. There were quite a few men in the bar today. Most were locals and Jess recognised a few. The local men had yet to befriend Jess, and he appreciated that some loudmouths had already let it be known that Sherman was crazy for taking on a man they had no doubt had a prison background and was most likely still an owlhoot. Even the respectable quiet men had their doubts. It had always been this way for Jess, even as a shirt tailed kid. The kind of attitude reflected here had contributed to what he had become. Sometimes he felt pushed into a corner from the suspicion and just found it easier to keep moving on. Why did he think Laramie would be different?

As unobtrusively as possible Jess took a place at the bar and kept his head down with his sweaty much loved black hat shading his face. He had a whiskey in his black gloved hand and was lifting it to swallow when he felt a thud in his back. The whiskey splashed on his arm and the bar counter. He turned.

Two local misfits had walked behind him and deliberately ran into his back. They stood there snickering. For a moment the room continued to buzz with noise but as Jess turned a silence fell.

Drink had given the two fools courage. "Whatzamatter Harper, you know yer not wanted in our town. Why don't yah just move on."

Jess was sick of being easy going. He'd been on the receiving end at the ranch, and now these buffoons. He still could have ignored these two, but a couple of more sober men were shaping up behind and moving towards him.

"So that's the way it's gonna be", snarled Jess. A brawl broke out. The two drunken barflies made a hasty retreat, but more capable fighters stood in their stead. Jess launched himself at the men. He realized that he had no choice but to fight his way out. He'd seen men killed in these circumstances. Jess threw one man over the bar as he raced towards him. He nimbly sidestepped and lifted as the man's momentum carried him over the counter. The second man was on him and then he became aware of a third. This was getting nasty. Jess took a couple of solid blows.

As quickly as it started it ended with a gunshot.

Every man in the bar, including Jess, froze and looked towards the source of the gunshot. A man near the far wall stood with his gun held aloft. The look on the stranger's face brokered no argument.

"Jess Harper; you sure know how to work a room. I see you're still well loved."

Jess moved quickly across room, picking his way across a fallen chair, and took the stranger's forearm in his own.

"Alec, I never supposed I'd see you again."

"Join me Lad, let's talk"

The troublemakers in the bar figured they were outnumbered and returned to their friends. Harper would keep.

They started to talk about old times. Alec had once shared a cell with Jess, and they found they got on well. They were both from Texas and had similar violent and hard upbringings. Alec was an outlaw and there was a price on his head. Jess knew Alec's worth, but he was a friend of sorts and Jess had few of those. In turn Alec trusted Jess.

After initial pleasantries, Alec's voice dropped, and he spoke conspiratorially, "I'm doing a job in this town Jess, so I hope you aren't too attached to it. From what I've seen you got no reason to be. Won't be for a few days. Do you want to be part of it? Think it over. I'm camped with four men over on the Point Road. Come over; it'll be like old times." He smiled an evil grin. He could tell Jess was being drawn in.

"When they disrespected you Jess why didn't you just shoot them?" it was a rhetorical question for Alec.

* * *

Jess left the Saloon his brain whirling. The doctor was back, and he accompanied his buggy back to the Sherman ranch. It was night by the time they arrived and Slim's mood had not improved. Slim welcomed the Doc in and saw him to Jonesy's room. Slim then turned on Jess. He could see the dark bruise on his Jess's face and had smelt whiskey on him as he came through the door. Before Jess knew what was happening he was grabbed by the arm and propelled out the front door onto the porch.

"I sent you to town to get the Doc as soon as you could, and you've been drinking and brawling. If I can't trust you what's the point in you being here?" he snarled, standing over the shorter man. "Jonesy coulda died."

Jess stared at Slim. Did he really think that little of him? Jess didn't want another fight today and swung wordlessly around Slim and walked into Jonesy's room and stood beside the Doctor. Slim followed him close on his heels.

"He's actually doing well Slim. The fever has broken. Look after him, lots of fluids. Not coffee just yet, hmm, some herbal tea, water, chicken soup, Not too much salt."

Jonesy turned his head slowly to them; his voice croaked, "Sounds delicious Doc, but only if Andy does the cookin'!"

They all laughed. Slim looked at Jess but the bond was gone. Slim saw the man shut down.

"Go to bed," Slim said to Andy. It was late, and Andy was glad to go. He'd been working men's hours and it was taking its toll. Tomorrow he must show Slim the snake he and Jess had killed that morning at the chicken coop. Jess hadn't even shot it because he didn't want to disturb Jonesy.

Slim offered the Doc a bed for the night, and he accepted. It was starting to get overcast outside and rain seemed on the way. He would leave first thing at sun up.

After the Doc had gone to his room, Slim wanted to talk to Jess. What he had said on the porch he meant. He felt he needed to say more. Slim turned to Jess, but this time Jess got in first.

"You're right Slim," Jess's head was spinning. "I am gonna go. I don't seem to be able to do any good in this town. When I was in town I met a man I was in prison with and I might leave with him. I'll sleep in the bunkhouse tonight." Jess could see no need to justify the time it had taken him to get the Doc. Slim had showed him how little he was thought of. These were the last words the two said to each other. Jess spun and walked out the front door of the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station, shutting the door firmly behind him. Slim stood shocked by what Jess had said. He stood alone.

* * *

When Slim rose in the morning the Doc was gone. Jess and his horse Traveller, were gone. Slim checked the bunkhouse but not a single trace of Jess Harper was left. You wouldn't even know he had been at the ranch. It was a dull grey morning and drops of rain started to fall.

* * *

Jess didn't look back. He rode in silence behind the Doctor's buggy. At the turn off to the Point Road he paused. He felt this was more than a turn in the road for him. He had tried real hard at the ranch, but still he could not fit in. He farewelled the Doc, and nudged Traveller down the Point Road.

The terrain was rocky, dry and hostile. Even the impending storm did little to appease the harsh environment. Small oval stones dotted the landscape with the occasional cluster of large boulders. What greenery there was grabbed tenuously to the barren earth in a seemingly vain attempt to survive. The skies were becoming dark and threatening, and the landscape was taking on a strange murky tinge.

Jess saw the outlaw's camp. It wasn't hard to find if you had a pre- knowledge of signs to look for. Jess had experience from his past that he could call on. From a distance he saw them stirring. He recognized Alec's tall figure moving around, and thought he saw Vance Eden amongst the other men. If Eden was anything to go by this was a bad bunch. He had met Eden once before over at Red Sand Falls. Eden had killed a sod-buster for mouthing off at him during a raid. The sod-buster wasn't armed. Eden then shot the farmer's eleven-year-old son, and left the wife sobbing by her dead and ruined family. Vance Eden should have met his maker a long time ago. A hanging was too good for him.

The camp became alert as Jess rode towards it. Alec recognized him and came forward to greet him.

"Jess lad, I wasn't sure you'd come."

Jess dismounted and moved forward eyeing the remaining men. Yes, he recognized Vance Eden, and Rory Sutherland. Rory was alright. Jess had met him when he was younger in Calhoun, Texas. Rory had helped him out of a tight spot when he was a green wet-behind-the-ears kid. Jess nodded at Rory, and he ignored Vance. Alec did not mention the others' names. It was better that way when the men were wanted by the law.

Alec took Jess aside and began to explain the job. Jess could tell he was missing out some finer points in case Jess was not totally on board. However, Alec and Jess had a past that involved a degree of trust, so Alec understood he was safe with Jess.

Vance Eden stalked over and pushed himself between his leader and the new man. Everything about Eden was for show. He was a stocky, muscular man and despite a broken nose and a white, raised scar which ran from his left brow to his high cheekbone, he was a handsome man. His clothes were that of a gambling man and he was turned out in a costly looking green jacket and pleated pants. His jet-black hair was beginning to grey at the sides but did not detract from his looks. He carried himself with an air of self-importance. Jess had heard him brag that the ladies loved the scar. Something in the way he had said it at the time made Jess's stomach turn. In fact, Eden was not liked by men or women. Something about him repelled both.

Eden did not wait for Alec to finish his sentence but ignored him and spoke directly to Jess.

"So, Harper, are you coming in or not? He paused, "I've heard you are quick with a gun, but have you got the balls to brace me?"

Jess felt his body stiffen and he moved slightly to face his inquisitor. Eden felt icy cold eyes bore into his own. He suddenly had his answer and it chilled him. Eden was never one to doubt his own superior abilities but, in that flash second, he knew he had made a mistake.

Eden had little time to dwell on his mistake, however, as a meaty fist came from his left and drove him to the ground. He fell and grabbed for his pearl handled guns which bedecked his either hip. He was a lucky man. He did not complete his draw. Staring down at him were the guns of both Alec McGowan and Jess Harper.

Unknown to Eden, Rory Sutherland stood behind him pistol drawn.

"You're a rude stupid Bastard Eden! I shoulda just let Jess drill you."

Eden lifted his hands in the air, stood to his feet and swept his clothes down. He turned his back and walked shakily to the group of men.

Jess considered Alec's plan. It involved hitting the Laramie stage company and Cheyenne stage company one after another, but it was all to cover a break-in at the rail headquarters in Cheyenne. His men would initiate the first part of the plan, robbing Laramie and in turn Cheyenne, and then the real sting was waiting for the four men he had planted in Cheyenne. The stage headquarter robberies would be cash money and postal goods, but the haul was with the railway. A disguised box of religious icons, some gold, was travelling on the train. Alec had an inside source he would contact just before the robbery to get the exact boxcar location and any code details. He figured, and perhaps rightly, that the law enforcement agencies would be so hellbent on catching their stage headquarter robbers that they would leave themselves short. The train would be forgotten in the heat of the moment. Certainly, the train would have guards, but Vance Eden's group and the inside man would take care of those. The stage headquarters were neat little under the cover of dark break-ins, but the train robbery was murder and mayhem. The best part of the train robbery was that the outlaws under the mastermind of Alec were planning on getting away on the very same train they were robbing.

When Alec filled Jess in on the details Jess couldn't help being impressed by the plan. At the same time, he could only imagine the carnage at the railway station with not only guards involved but there most certainly would be innocent victims. Vance Eden would see to that.

"So, Jess, it's so smooth ain't it!" Alec was pleased as punch. His face was animated. He was looking for the gun hand to join him. Having Jess with him would make the robberies all the easier. Jess counted as at least three to one when it came to any shoot out. Alec only anticipated the need for "real" shooting at the Railway because they usually only put tired old men at the Stage headquarters and they could easily be dispatched.

Jess paused.

"Come on Buddy, think of all that money. You can go anywhere, buy anything, be anybody!" Alec slapped Jess on the back. He was so glad to have Jess with him. "We'll do Laramie tonight."

"I have a choice do I Alec?" Jess asked quietly.

The joy dropped from Alec's countenance and he looked closely at Jess.

"I'm not wanted at the moment Alec, and I kinda like it that way. Your plan…..I can't do it."

Alec realized that part of Jess's concern was Vance Eden, but he was essential to the success of this job. Alec needed the stone-cold killer; it was why he tolerated his arrogant and boorish behaviour.

"Don't the money Jess…?" Alec trailed off. He suddenly comprehended that it had never been the money with Jess. Jess was looking to belong, and he was choosing what he wanted to belong with. Although he could not leave the money himself Alec looked differently at the young man standing in front of him. Alec was a very intelligent man and who knows in another life and another set of circumstance what he would have become?

"Go Jess."

Jess walked to Traveller and jumped lithely into the saddle. He turned Traveller's nose towards the road and rode off. He did not look back.

The men behind him formed a group and watched.

* * *

The rider tailed him as he rode along.

Jess was thinking long and hard about his choices. Jess had been involved in some nefarious schemes in his past and had mixed with some hard men. At one stage, although he was young, he would have been considered a hard man himself. But Jess was a loner and he never murdered or took a life without extreme provocation and that man being armed. Jess regretted some of his choices, but you can't change the past. Something Alec said in the Laramie Saloon kept reverberating in his mind…." When they disrespected you, why didn't you just shoot them?" That was the difference between him and men like Alec, Vance Eden and maybe Rory Sutherland. The men in the Laramie bar were just drunken fools and they didn't deserve to die for that. It came into his mind that Slim Sherman would agree. Good old Slim, he missed his company. Andy and Jonesy too; they were life's good guys. He thought back to before Jonesy got sick.

When Jess reached the turnoff, he had a choice to go into Laramie or back on the road that lead past the Ranch. Jess turned Traveller to Laramie.

Lost deep in his thoughts about right and wrong Jess missed the rider on the hill take aim. Two shots rang out almost simultaneously.

Jess felt a sharp tear through his side. He crouched in the saddle and spurred Traveller. Traveller needed no second bidding. The loyal Bay responded with all the speed and power at his disposal.

On the hill Alec McGowan had only a minuscule second to regret his decision to kill Jess. For him the money was the most important thing and when he saw Jess turn towards Laramie he guessed that Jess would try and stop him. He fired; only to be hit by a burning slug himself.

Behind Alec, Rory Sutherland holstered his gun. He did not save Jess all those years ago to see him gunned down in cold blood. Rory turned his mount in a westerly direction, neither towards Laramie or back to his fellow gang members. He could see that his aim was true as always, and he left Alec McGowan to nature's cleaners.

Adrenalin coursed through Jess Harper's body. He eventually took shelter in a little copse of cottonwoods and examined the damage. He crouched with his pistol in his right hand, searching the area but seeing no-one following. Traveller stood nearby and put his head down to grab some fresh vegetation. Jess pulled out his shirt and gasped at the tug of pain across his waistline. He'd seen worse. Blood oozed slowly, and he grabbed his bandana and stuffed it onto the open wound. He tucked the bandana in his pants and put the shirt back over the spot. The shirt and belt would hold the bandage in place. Jess could not see if the bullet had gone all the way through his torso, but he knew he would make it to Laramie, and he needed to see the Sheriff. More lives were at stake than his alone. His wound was painful now the adrenalin was wearing off and it hurt to stretch and remount Traveller. He thought about his attacker and could see no further than Vance Eden.

* * *

Mose Shell reined his horses to a stop, scattering an hysterical brood of agitated chickens in the wake of the Laramie stage. Slim stepped up to the driver's seat looking closely at Mose's familiar weathered face.

"Driving them hard aren't you Mose. Devil got your coat-tails?"

Slim was feeling better now as Jonesy continued to recover. He was down a man with Jess Harper gone, but he was feeling his old self return. If Jess was still around Laramie he may try and track him down. Jess deserved an apology over the incident with the corral. Andy was so upset about Jess going that he had only then thrown it at Slim about the snake being the reason that Jess had not had time to fix the broken rail. Slim acknowledged that he had been edgy and hard to live with. It had been hard enough on Andy let alone someone who wasn't a relative and did not have to endure his bad temper or moods.

"Slim, I'" Mose gulped. "I gotta tell you something!" With that Mose swung down from the seat. Andy was behind Slim and hearing the anxiety in Mose's voice he ran to the pump and scuttled across the yard with a dipper of water. He managed to arrive back at the Stage with most of the contents of the dipper intact, and Mose took a deep draught of the cool water.

"I ran across a rider about twenty or so minutes from here.'' Mose wiped his face rasping stubble with the back of his hand. "The man flagged me down. He told me that the Stage Headquarters in Laramie was going to be robbed tonight, and after that Cheyenne was going to be robbed as well. Slim, he seemed to know what he was talking about. He said these were really bad men and…..if we wanted to know anymore, just ask Jess Harper!"

Andy gasped. The muscles in Slim's face tightened.

"Andy you help Mose with the horses. I'm going to Laramie; I have to warn Mort and the Depot. By God, if this is Jess Harper's revenge I'll sort him out! Tell Jonesy I'll be back soon." Slim raced to the Barn. He had just ridden in from over the hill to meet the stage so his horse was saddled, and reasonably fresh. He flung himself into Alamo's saddle and started his frantic ride to Laramie. Slim's normally mild temper began to rise to boiling point.

* * *

Jess finally made it into Laramie. Spots of rain had developed into sheets, and he was wet. He shivered. Jess dismounted without his usual grace and pulled his vest to his body. He wanted to do what he could to avert this disaster without being put on the spot about an injury. Jess gritted his teeth, the muscle in his face twitching, and stepped into Mort Corey's office.

Mort turned. Of all the people in the world he least expected Jess Harper.

"This requires a long explanation, so I want you to listen Sheriff. I ain't got time for you to interrupt me or ask questions. You can do that later."

Mort looked at the man. He looked dead on his feet and his face was drawn, pale and bruised. Mort motioned to the chair in front of him. Jess sat but he was unsure he would get up again. Jess told him the whole story. He hardly paused. When Mort heard that it was Alec McGowan planning the jobs, and that Vance Eden was a part of the gang he knew instantly Jess was telling the truth. At last Jess stopped.

Mort was a top lawman. He knew what to do. In order to catch the inside man in Cheyenne he would need to let the Laramie Stage headquarters be a stepping stone, but he could make sure no-one was hurt. A small amount could be taken from Laramie but that could be retrieved once the outlaws were rounded up. He would telegraph Cheyenne and warn them. They could watch the outlaws every step of the way and once they contacted their inside man the Cheyenne Sheriff and Deputies could pounce. He would do the telegrams now and Harper could watch the Stage Headquarters. Firstly, he would warn old Elmore Browne at the headquarters to leave. They would lock the back door for authenticity and leave a small amount of cash in the unlocked safe. He knew Elmore hardly ever locked that fancy safe anyway. Jess could watch from the alley, come out and signal him when the outlaws were done and riding for Cheyenne. He would then wire the Cheyenne Sheriff to tell them it was going down. He figured with what he knew of the Railroad schedules that it would be Laramie tonight, Cheyenne the next night. He had to keep appearances normal meanwhile.

Mort told Jess, and he nodded in agreement. Mort grabbed his rifle and ran out into the now fine rain. Jess urged his torn body from the chair and stood and checked his iron. He instinctively wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. He gathered momentum and went to take his place in Baker's alley behind the Stage Depot. Night was closing in so there wouldn't be long to wait.

* * *

It rocked the gang members when Alec McGowan did not come back. Rory Sutherland had called it quits. He was no loss as far as Vance Eden was concerned. When Alec did not return the other men looked to Vance. Fine, that suited him. Alec would have bushwhacked Harper, and maybe if Vance was lucky, Harper got one off to kill Alec. Alec might have had the brain, but he was too soft. Vance had all the information and he could pull this off. Things were looking perfect for Vance Eden.

They rode into Laramie. The misty rain and growing twilight was precisely what they had hoped for. Slipping in the back alleys they made their way to the Stage depot. Initially they were as quiet as church mice but having done the deed they mounted. The take was abysmally poor, but it would get better. They trashed the place, so it wouldn't take long to figure what happened. Vance Eden ached for someone to kill, but the office was deserted. Maybe the old man had gone to dinner. Vance wasn't going to check the front door for notes!

The shadowy figure of a bent Jess Harper watched from the side of an outhouse shack.

Slim and Alamo had reached Laramie from the other end of town. Slim saw the indistinct figures riding and moving quickly out of town. The front of the street was quiet, no one was out in this rain, so Slim raced Alamo to the alley entrance and threw himself out of the saddle. He drew his gun.

Slim bolted into the alley.

Jess turned, startled to see someone approaching. In an instant his colt sprung to his hand.

Through the gloom and rain Slim recognised the silhouette of Jess Harper, "Didn't have time to get away or were you just going to sneak back and make out you had nothing to do with it?"

What was Slim doing here? Jess moved forward to meet him. The pain from his bullet wound bit into his side and travelled along his nerve-endings. In one swift movement he holstered his gun and stepped forward. Jess never dreamed Slim would hurt him.

Slim holstered his weapon and pulled his fist back and smacked it down with all his might. It struck the younger man across his cheek, snapping his head to the side, and sending him reeling backward into the mud. The bullet wound jarred and a thousand nerves screamed in pain.

"Get up you treacherous lowlife! Fight me like the man you're not!"

Slim reached over and grabbed Jess by the scruff of his collar, He wrenched him upright. Something in the back of his head told him this wasn't right. Harper wasn't fighting back. Slim had carried his anger all the way from the Ranch.

"You are a thief and a saddle tramp. I don't know why I thought any different. I'm an idiot!" With his words spewing out he lifted Jess by the collar.

"Slim, I…Don't…."

Slim was beyond the point of talk. His fist crashed down again; and yet again.

Jess's body fell away. Slim marched towards him.

"Don't," he pleaded, "Please don't'"

* * *

The Doctor came running with his black bag, and immediately ordered the bystanders to grab a stretcher from his rooms. At last they loaded the broken Jess Harper onto the stretcher. Mort looked for Slim to help but he was absent.

"He's alive Mort," the Doctor said. Mort stayed for nearly an hour helping the Doctor and his housekeeper strip off wet clothes and clean mud from Jess's body. Eventually they had him warm and dry. Mort was shocked by scars he saw on Jess's body. They testified to a bitter life. Most chilling was faded weals from a lash on his back.

"Oh, Jess boy…", was all Mort said as he shook his head not understanding the cruelty men inflict on one another.

The gun wound surprised Mort. It was not fresh, and Mort realised that Jess would have been wounded when he was telling him the details in his office. What was it about this boy that he felt he had to do everything himself. Clearly, he trusted no-one, and yet he had come to Mort and by doing so saved lives of people he did not know or even care for. And yet on a personal level with his own bleeding wound he would not share it or seek help.

"The bullet went through Mort, struck nothing vital but has bled a lot. It's clean now. The beating he just took is brutal but don't think anything is broken. Hard to tell. The prior bruises are healing. All being well he will recover physically. He doesn't have an ounce of fat to fall back on, but he has a muscular strength and that will pull him through."

"Thanks Doc. Take care of him. I'll be back to check later. I have a few things to do."

* * *

Mort sent his telegram to Cheyenne to let them know the game was afoot. He returned to his office. As Mort entered his office he was surprised to see a dishevelled Slim Sherman waiting for him. Slim sat with his head bowed and his big strong hands wrapped around the back of his neck. From the depths of his despair Slim spoke without lifting his head. "I did it Mort, I killed him."

For a moment Mort was not understanding, then the light hit him. Slim Sherman had nearly beaten Jess Harper to death.

"Why Slim?"

"I trusted him. I took him in and gave him a chance. He lived with us, he worked hard, he seemed to fit….. he played with Andy….. we all liked him." Slim's voice caught, and he raised his head. "I found out he was involved in a scheme to rob the Stage line. It was like a knife to my heart. We'd had differences especially his fighting and drinking, and I wasn't myself whilst Jonesy was sick, but to steal and most likely kill. I found him in that alley and I just saw red."

Mort knew there was more to come.

"I thought he was my friend."

Mort let the statement hang for a minute. Perhaps that was the real truth of it. Slim Sherman felt a deep betrayal.

"I guess you're gonna have to lock me up."

Mort felt sorry for Slim, but then he thought back to that boy lying up at the Doc's. He didn't deserve any of it. Maybe Slim Sherman deserved some time of wretchedness.

Mort narrowed his eyes, "What made you think he was in on the robbery Slim, and how'd you know about it?"

"Mose got waylaid by some fly-by-night who told us what was going down. He said if we wanted more information to ask Jess Harper. He had to be a part of it. I'd picked up a bit from him about his owl hoot ways. Then when I came to see if I could stop it he was right there behind the Depot. I think I saw his compadres cutting out of town. I… you'd better do your job Mort and throw me in a cell."

Mort had all he could take. "Now you listen here, Slim. I don't know where you get the drinkin' part from. The only time I've seen Jess in the Saloon without you was when he had to wait for the Doc to get back from old Alf St John's on the day you sent him for Jonesy and he didn't hang around any longer than he had to. He hardly had time to get drunk! As for being part of the gang. Yeah, Jess had his chance and he threw it back in their faces. Because he didn't want any robbery or killin' he came in here and told me all about it. He wasn't in that alley because he was a part of the job, he was there as a look out for me!" Mort paused, as he saw Slim processing his words.

Slim blanched, his jaw dropped, and he moved his gloved hand across his dry mouth. His head spun, and he felt physically ill. He had beaten an innocent man; his so-called friend, to death for no reason.

Mort continued," You didn't kill him Slim, although not for want of trying. He's alive. He has a bullet wound and while you sure didn't help, that's what has done the most damage."

Slim felt himself rise from the very pit of despair. He hadn't killed a man with his bare hands; he hadn't killed an innocent man; he hadn't killed Jess Harper.

"I have to see him Mort."

I'll have to do it while he's sick, Slim thought, because he won't want me around when he's better.

"No Slim he's in a bad way but the Doc says he'll get through it. You go home, Jonesy needs you and I'll send word out with Mose when Jess is ready to talk."

* * *

A fortnight passed. At every Stage from Laramie Slim raced out and each time was disappointed. He carried on his work at the ranch. Jonesy was much better now, and his health was strong enough for the domestic chores. Andy continued to pick up the slack with the lighter ranch duties and he helped mucking out and milking. Slim was mechanical like in his activities. He rose early and went to bed early. He hardly spoke to Jonesy and Andy, but he was never harsh nor rude. Jonesy was becoming increasingly concerned about Slim. It was almost time to hitch up the wagon and go to Laramie for supplies, but Slim did not want to go to Laramie. Something would have to give as Jonesy was still not adequately well for the endeavour.

Finally, Slim's hopes were met. Mose told him that Mort Corey said the worst was over and Slim should come to town. His hopes were met but now he became nervous. How do you face a man whom you've wronged so badly? How could he face Jess?

Slim had never been a coward but he felt he might avoid the whole issue now. If he stayed at the ranch and never went to Laramie surely Jess would drift on. People would forget Jess Harper; but Slim understood that wasn't right. Because of his history and friendship with Mort Corey Slim realized Mort would not forget the incident but would allow him to move on; but Slim knew in his heart he had to talk to Jess.

Slim rose just as the pre-glow of dawn was fading and hitched the buckboard and made his way to Laramie. He had a long way to travel this day.

* * *

Slim first went to see Mort. Mort seemed pleased to see him. He told Slim that the operation in Cheyenne had been a success, and that the accomplice had been identified and the gang captured. Apart from one wounded Deputy there had been no casualties. Mort was going over to Cheyenne at the end of the week to help identify the gang members and he could bring the Laramie stage funds back with him. Slim suspected the visit would involve a little judicial celebrating as well. As for Harper, well he had a rough spot with a minor infection but was now getting up for constitutionals and healing nicely. He would be at the Doc's only a few more days.

Slim made his way up the hill to the Doctor's neat house. Slim doffed his hat, knocked and the housekeeper met him and asked him to wait. Slim felt his hands quiver as she left to see if Jess was up to a visitor. Slim nearly broke and ran. He expected she would come back and send him packing but that was not the case. She must realise he was the reason Jess was here, but the good lady showed no emotion other than that of welcoming. She returned and motioned Slim in to Jess's room.

Slim stepped over the threshold. Jess sat in a chair beside his bed. A blanket covered his knees, and he appeared thinner and paler than Slim remembered. His face was still heavily bruised, and he had a yellow-purple edge around his black eye.

Jess's face broke into a broad toothy grin, "Slim! You gotta get me out of here!"

Slim walked over, twisting his hat anxiously in his hands. He looked down at the mop of black tousled hair above the smiling face.

"I'm sorry Jess, so, so sorry. I so got the wrong end of the stick and I'll understand if you hate me."

Jess looked stunned. "Aww come on Slim what else were you meant to think. You know a bit about my past, and Mort told me what happened with Mose. I don't hold it against you. I probably need a good thrashing from time to time. I'm just hoping Jonesy's back on deck 'cause you are a hard man to please when your family's ill."

It was Slim's turn to be dumbfounded. Jess was blaming himself.

"No Jess, let me take the blame! NONE of this was your fault. I was stupid with worry over Jonesy. I was totally wrong about the corral fence; thanks for taking care of that snake by the way. I was totally wrong about the delay in getting the Doc; and I was the biggest fool thinking you could be involved in the Depot robbery, but the worst thing was laying into you. I had no right, and I hurt you bad and I'm sorry as all get go. I can't make it up to you."

Slim stopped. In his haste to let the words of regret tumble from his mouth he had missed the part that Jess said about Jonesy. Did that mean he would come back?

Jess looked sombre," Alright Mr Sherman, I guess I'll have to let you try to make it up. It could be fun. I might accept your apology now GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

Mort rode out to the Relay Station after he came home from Cheyenne. He made it his business to get to the ranch as soon as possible. He had sent a telegram but was unsure if Slim and Jess had received it. The telegram read. VANCE EDEN NOT CAPTURED. STILL AT LARGE. BEWARE. SWORE VENGENCE. MORT.

Slim answered the door to the ranch house and Mort was glad to see he had his firearm in hand.

Jonesy and Andy gathered with Mort.

"Where 's Jess?" Mort enquired.

"He's in the Barn Mort. The horses still need looking after. We're being careful though, and we don't go outside together. What can you do. We can't live like this forever. Mike needs to get back to school. Jess and I have things to do. We're armed to the teeth wherever we go but if he wants to pick us off, he will."

At that moment Jess stepped inside. He was walking slowly, careful not to jar his body, but Mort noticed he had his "gunslinger" weapon in his holster. Mort knew that Slim had asked him to put the hair-trigger weapon aside when he first arrived at the Relay station. Jess was taking the threat seriously.

"What do you know Mort?" It was the second time Jess had not referred to Mort Corey by his title of "Sheriff", and it did not escape Mort's attention.

"Another of the gang said he was Eden. He was wearing Eden's fancy jacket and silk bandana, so Vance Eden slipped away. I'd seen Eden going down to Yuma prison in the Tumbleweed Wagon that time he escaped so I knew the other man wasn't him. He told his gang during the shooting that it was Harper's fault they'd been set up and that he would make him sorry he was born."

"Do you think I should leave, if it's me he's after? At least Jonesy and Andy would be safe. Slim too," Jess ventured.

"No Jess, I think you are safer together. The man is so evil he's just as likely to harm Slim, Andy and Jonesy to get to you. He might even take you out and then come for them. He enjoys killing that one," Mort replied. "I'm going to put a couple of Deputies on the road, and in the hills behind the ranch as well. We'll catch this outlaw, he's been terrorizing honest people for too long." Mort was a dedicated lawman. He meant every word of it.

Mort left to organise his men. Jess thought seriously about pulling out. It was as he feared; that the trouble he drew, and followed him, would get the people he cared about hurt. It had happened before. Slim guessed Jess's thoughts and made a point of taking him aside.

"You know Jess, if they can drive you off, they can drive me off. Men like Eden have to be held accountable. Sometimes you gotta take a stand."

"Fine words Slim, but what about Jonesy and Andy?"

"I can't speak for them, but you ask them, Jess. They don't want to die but they don't want to be faced down by some vicious coward with a defect in his brain and a desire to kill. You start running from men like that you never stop."

Slim was right.

* * *

A month passed, and whilst not becoming complacent, Slim and Jess started to wonder if Eden had met with a fate of his own. Mort pulled the Deputies. He would have liked them a while longer, but the expense was not sitting well with the town council. The Cheyenne Railroad showdown was fading from public memory and the trial of the offenders was over. Because there was no killing the instigators received jail terms only, but Yuma prison was still a desolate place.

It came to a head one fine Friday afternoon in Fall.

Andy was coming back from school on the afternoon stage, and it pulled in, Mose cutting his usual swath through the poultry section of the Sherman Ranch yard. As Mose came to a halt Slim strode forward, anticipating a rebel- yelled Andy to burst forward as a salute to a languid weekend of fishing and minor duties. There was silence from the back, and Slim asked Mose, "What's with that boisterous brother of mine Mose or did you leave him behind?" Casually Mose responded, "He's probably playing cards with the Dude fella in the back."

Slim immediately dropped his hand to his gun and reefed the door open.

Andy stood white-faced in front of an elegantly dressed man who held one arm across Andy's neck and another hand jutted a pearl handled shiny colt into the frightened boy's side.

"Mr Sherman, I assume. Your brother has been quite forthcoming about you and your little family. I engaged him in some happy banter and I feel I know you all. I suggest if you want your little family intact you back away and drop that gun. And tell that driver to drop the shotgun down as well. I mean it Sherman, I could either snap his lovely little neck or blast a hole in his side."

Slim dropped his gun and backed off. Mose had heard the threats as he started to climb down and placed the shotgun beside Slim's pistol.

"Now where are Jonesy and your hired man, Jess Harper?" As he said Jess's name his tone changed from playful to menacing. He pushed Andy in front of him but never easing his grip or his finger on the trigger. Andy's eyes were starting to well.

"Jonesy is out with the buckboard dropping off some feed, and Jess …."

As Slim started to say where Jess was the man in question strode from the barn. He didn't break stride and his hand hovered above the gun slung low on his slender hips. Slim looked towards him and Eden turned, manoeuvring Andy between he and Jess. Slim froze. He felt sure Jess was going to draw and fire.

"No Jess!" Slim shouted.

Jess continued walking until he rounded the stage horses. He took in the scene and noticed the gun to Andy's side.

"What do you want scum! I'm here. Be a big man and get it over with!" Jess's voice dropped into a deep growl.

For a moment Slim saw a flicker of fear cross Vance Eden's face, and then it was replaced with a look of hatred.

"You know what? I promised myself some fun Harper and killing you would be too easy. Drop that gun or I'll cut this little man in half." Andy stood stock still as Eden began to place increasing pressure on his trigger finger. Silent tears began to slide down Andy's face. Jess picked his gun with two fingers from his holster and placed it gently on the ground at his feet.

"Step away from it! "yelled Eden. Jess complied.

"Now what to do with the little family. Probably sorry you got involved old man," he said to Mose. "Stand over there you three," Eden said pointing with the pistol towards the house area about five feet away, "and line up. Like ducks at the fair."

"I got somethin' for them eyes boy," and with that Eden slipped off his yellow silk bandana and tied the cloth over Andy's eyes. "Don't want you to see something bad." All the time he managed to hold his gun pointing at the frightened boy.

"I'm gonna give you a gun boy, but don't get any ideas 'cause this time my other gun is squarely aimed at your brother's heart." He touched Andy, so he was face-on to the men lined in front of him. "I'm gonna tell you where to shoot so listen, and hopefully you'll get the one I want. Listen carefully…bring the gun up, up, two hands if you need... Over to your right a bit."

Slim, Mose and Jess stood helpless in this drama. They could not risk Andy getting killed by this lunatic. Although Eden told Andy he was aiming at Slim' body, in fact his pistol was aimed at Andy's head. A sadistic smile crossed Eden's face.

"Fire!"

Andy did nothing. Eden's face twisted and turned red. The scar on the side of his face popped white in contrast to his angry blotched countenance.

"Fire, God damn it, or I'll shoot your brother's heart out of his chest!" Eden shrieked.

Andy fired but as he did he pulled the gun upwards and a bullet screamed over Jess's head.

Vance Eden recovered his composure. He looked at the boy holding the gun and Andy was shaking badly. The yellow bandana was still in place.

"That was good Andy, but you missed him. You coulda shot Mose or your brother but this time you didn't. So, listen carefully again." Eden's voice was again smooth as buttermilk. It was torture.

"Up, two hands! To the right, further, a little further." This time Andy's gun was aimed at Slim.

"Well Jess what do you think of that?" Eden hollered.

"You Bastard Eden, be a man. Leave the kid alone. Kill me now and stop playing stupid games," Jess shouted back. He had to do something.

Eden was watching Jess and revelling in his power over the man. He did not notice Andy turning until it was too late. Andy fired the gun, holding it firmly, and aiming in the direction of the voice of Vance Eden. All hell broke loose.

Both Slim and Jess ran towards Eden. Slim with his long legs got there first. Andy reached and slid the blindfold down and swung back to see Slim and Jess racing towards him. Mose had joined the men but was behind them. Mose was running for the shotgun. Vance Eden raised his pistol towards Slim. He meant to make Harper pay and this first death would do it. Andy threw the gun from in his hand to the safest pair of hands he could find, and Jess snatched the gun mid-air. Jess jerked the gun in his hand and fired. Eden thought he had made his shot, but a hole appeared in his forehead and he dropped to the ground, his bullet missing Slim and slamming into the side of the coach.

Slim and Jess both grabbed Andy and they checked that Vance Eden was dead. There was no doubt Eden was dead. Eden was sprawled on the ground the hole neat between his glazed and unseeing eyes. Andy held his brother tight, burying his face into Slim's strong arms and his other hand sought out Jess.

Mose walked over with the shotgun, and said as a matter of fact, "Guess I'd better get the Stage a movin 'ey Slim?"

Slim grinned with relief, "I think the horses are well rested Mose." Jess leaned and gave the old man a pat on the shoulder.

Before Mose left Slim drew his hands over Eden's eyes, shutting them forever. They used the canvas from the back of the stage to temporarily cover the body.

As Mose drove off he cast a look over his shoulder and watched Slim and Jess walk back towards the ranch house; Andy tucked between them. On one side walked the tall blonde big brother who would lay down his life for his principles and his family. On the other side walked a darker man, smaller in stature, but with the heart of a Lion. With every fibre of his being this man would be a guardian to his adopted family. A boy could have no better protectors.

The ubiquitous chickens flew in all directions and let their dissatisfaction be known with a loud cacophony of censoring squawks. Today they, like the residents of the Sherman Ranch, lived to fight another day.

The End.


End file.
